


Tiger with tiny paws

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Hold on to me [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Rhodey Feels, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Top Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Текст писан главным образом для радости Last_Optimist, который однажды рискнул заметить, что в моих текстах Роуди совершенно безынициативен в сексуальном плане, а Тоничка все сам, все сам."Почему нет текстов, где Роуди первый лезет?"Пришлось рискнуть возразить :D Вот он - текст о том, как Роуди первый лезет.По остроумному замечанию друга, работу стоило назвать "Тян не нужны", я назвал гораздо глупее, зато по теме, но в общем это как всегда про любовь)В том числе к еде.Тони расстался с Пеппер, у Роуди на личном фронте тоже все прискорбно, и способы борьбы со светлой грустью бывают разные.В том числе и еда.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/gifts).



«Интересно, что с вами будет, если вас разлучить?» сказал однажды Обадайя Стейн, как будто речь шла о сиамских близнецах с тремя почками на двоих, и стоял вопрос, кому достанутся две, а кому одна.  
«А зачем нас разлучать?», удивился Тони.  
«Посмотреть, будете ли вы сидеть в одинаковых позах в разных комнатах».  
Роуди тоже удивился, так как ни малейшего сходства в их поведении не замечал, да и сама идея его смущала. Это потом они уже поймут про себя, до какой степени со временем смешались их жесты и интонации, они перенимали друг у друга выражения и манеры, и по университету передвигались так, будто зашили в кармашках по магнитику, и они теперь не давали им разъединиться. Даже места рядом друг с другом поделили и никогда этот порядок не нарушали. Тони всегда шел по правую руку от него, и Роуди было чудовищно сложно перестроиться с другими людьми, постоянно мельтешащими не с того фланга. Казалось, что плечо и бок, свободные от присутствия друга, поросли защитным живым мхом, не пропускающим ветер, и со Старком с правой свободной стороны случилось то же. Между ними можно было карточный домик строить. До такой степени туда ничего не могло просочиться.  
Потом, во взрослой жизни, они открыли способ переворачивать магнитики и разлетаться так далеко, чтоб глаза не видели, если случилась такая нужда, и пророчествующий Обадайя порадовался бы подтверждению того, что сквозь тысячи километров в разных комнатах (казармах, пентхаусах, машинах, самолетах, пещерах, на полигонах) магнитная калибровка одинаковых поз все так же точна и неизменна.  
Роудсу почти что ужас внушали моменты, когда он думал о чем-то, сам удивляясь ясности своей мысли, и Тони вдруг поднимал голову от своего текущего занятия, каким бы оно ни было, и спрашивал «Что ты говоришь?»  
А он совершенно точно, невыразимо четко понимал, что ничего не говорил вслух.  
Он даже предпочитал думать, что все-таки страдает неконтролируемым звукоизвержением, это было гораздо безопаснее, чем подозрение, что каким-то образом взболтались их мысли, как выложенный слоями шоколадно-ванильный пудинг, и теперь там уже не отличить одно от другого.  
И вот даже, когда Тони с Пеппер разбежались, в это самое время его тоже бросила Кармен. Без драм и скандалов, просто он ей надоел до смерти. Она так и сказала – ты мне надоел до смерти, Джеймс.  
«Ну четыре месяца же ты продержалась» сказал он, здорово огорченный. «Что пошло не так? Подумай что ли об этом»  
Она подумала. Кармен очень красиво думала, из-за этого он к ней и подкатил в свое время, все чаще и чаще захаживая к химикам в лабораторию, чтобы посмотреть, как Кармен думает, хмурясь под большими прозрачными очками и словно бы не слыша ор центрифуги.  
«Просто я видела тебя всегда за работой, в том числе по телевизору, и совсем голову теряла. Это было божественно, только и думала о том, как ты в этом хорош. Как вообще безумно может быть хорош человек, делающий свое дело. И только со временем поняла, что кроме него ты больше ничего и делать-то не умеешь».  
Это была не первая претензия из рода «слишком много работаешь», но впервые высказанная с такой жестокой научной точностью. Притом, исходящая от человека, который работал не меньше него самого. Что странно втройне, всегда казалось, что такое могут предъявлять партнеры, никаким своим делом не занятые.  
«Совсем ничего не умею?», спросил он с горькой примесью юмора, пока она надевала спортивный пуховичок и свою громадную вязаную шапку с мягким затылком. Ей было под сорок, и она вне работы одевалась как маленький бомжик, так он шутил. Это было так очаровательно, и до того не хотелось остаться без этого, что он вот так с надеждой пошутил вдогонку, ведь в шутках, он полагал, тоже все было не настолько плохо.  
Она в ответ улыбнулась по-доброму, но с такой прощальной отстраненностью, что все воображаемые шансы померкли сразу, как снежинки, слетевшие в лужу.  
«Только на этом как раз месяца четыре и можно продержаться».  
Когда она ушла, он посмотрелся в зеркало, мысленно прилепил себе на лоб бумажку с иронической надписью «ебарь-трудоголик» и пошел спать. В юности он бы поехал пить и трахаться бог знает куда, лет в тридцать пять – пить и трахаться к Тони, парой месяцев позже нынешнего момента, о чем пока еще не знал – пить и трахаться к Уилсону, причем сэкономил бы время и напился по дороге.  
Но тогда ехать было особо некуда, да и работа на следующий день ждала его собранным и свежим, а не вот как он мог бы, так что он пошел спать. А в это время, оказывается, Тони с Пеппер расходились. Они разошлись гораздо раньше, чем все об этом узнали, и точнехонько в тот вечер, когда Кармен выставила его из своей жизни как нассавшего щенка, и это было такое огорчение, едва ли не большее, чем его собственное. Он-то Старку завидовал, очевидно же было, что Пеппер – та самая, а ведь Роудс всегда был предательски уверен, что такая появится в первую очередь у него, а у Тони не появится вообще. Ну хотя бы потому что тому было не надо.  
\- Говно, старик, - вздохнул он, сидя на столе и болтая ногами.  
\- Лучше и не скажешь, - согласился Тони, расхаживая вокруг другого стола как игрок в бильярд, только вместо кия была плавно взлетающая рука, а вместо шаров – парящие голограммы. Роудс, без удовольствия посасывающий пиво, следил за рукой со слегка лунатичным видом, как сквозь невидимые пленки на глазах. – Но если что, для всех мы еще там-сям. Так проще. Чтобы не началось вот это вот, везде писать будут, а время неподходящее.  
\- Подходящего не будет, - заметил Джеймс. – А что она тебе сказала?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Последнее. Что сказала?  
\- А, ну… - Тони пожал плечами, встряхнул руками и погрузил обе кисти прямо в пульсирующую утробу голубоватой сферы, вывернул ее, раскрутил, как гончар. Растянул эту витую макаронину, сморщился и смял все. Так это увидел бы человек не в теме. Роудс понимал, что он делает, но вдруг он поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы не понимать. Так хочется иногда забыть родной язык, чтобы послушать, каков он со стороны, как звучит в отрыве от смысла и контекста. Тогда Старк, возможно, вправду показался бы волшебником, шаманом, алхимиком, ну или маленьким ребенком с куском пластилина в короткопалых лапках. Эти его широкие плоские ладони с тупенькими пальцами, ничего от литературно размноженного образа одухотворенных пальцатых лап художников-пианистов, жертв всех этих авторских потуг запихнуть дух человеческий в угодные очертания плоти, словно он может гнездиться только в вытянутых и волнистых линиях, а никак не в круглых и квадратных.  
За этими мыслями он совсем забыл слушать и встрепенулся, когда Тони уже договаривал.  
\- Чего-чего?  
\- Зачем спрашивал, чтоб переспрашивать?  
\- Не дуйся, повтори.  
\- Я говорю, она сказала мне, чтобы я продолжал заниматься делом, которое у меня хорошо получается.  
Джеймс покивал, хмыкнул. Так было еще очевиднее, что Пеппер – та самая, только это еще одно правило, которое понимаешь значительно позже, не в юности. Та самая – это еще не значит, что она останется навсегда.  
Так часто говорят, ты обязательно встретишь того самого, а в действительности это вовсе и не обязательно. Вообще не обязательно, что тебя кто-нибудь будет любить, кто раздает такие гарантии? Может, и вообще никто. Его родители, к примеру, друг друга любили всю жизнь с первого свидания, а Дженет была холостячка похлеще многих. Джеймс однажды услышал, как она признается Лиле, что сексом перестала заниматься лет шесть назад. Не уверена, мол, что это будет того стоить, а время потратишь. И ведь не спросишь у человека – стоит ли он чего в постели, или лучше пусть сразу мимо идет. А даже если спросишь, все равно никто этого не знает. Они и сами про себя этого не знают.  
Он от нее всегда был в восторге, от своей сестрички.  
\- Ты ж говорил, что сам решил ее отпустить.  
\- Ну да… Но я надеялся, что в этот раз мне не удастся ее переспорить. А мне удалось. Впрочем, как и всегда. Ну и она не совсем права. Я много дел делаю хорошо! Да, готовка к ним не относится, не улыбайся, но я ученый, танцор и любовник, и вообще невыносимо симпатичный парень.  
\- Да за тобой просто не угнаться, - снова хмыкнул Роуди.  
Он представил, как Тони и Пеппер переворачивают свои магнитики и разлетаются все дальше, дальше, их расталкивает плотная, почти видимая сила. Размагничиваются.  
\- А так, в целом, все по плану. Нахрена мы вообще об этом говорим?  
\- Потом уже ни с кем про это не поговоришь, пользуйся.  
\- Тебя тоже бросили? Как ее там… Кора… Кэри…  
\- Ты помнишь, не прикидывайся. Но спасибо.  
\- Блин, ты не замечал, что всех твоих девчонок зовут на «К»? Сжалься. Мне трудно. В любом случае, мне наплевать. Зачем мне имя этой глупой женщины?  
\- Она не глупая женщина, Тони.  
\- Не видел еще ни одной умной женщины, которая добровольно бы отказалась от миллиона долларов.  
\- Это я-то миллион долларов? Или ты предлагаешь женщинам миллионы, чтобы они со мной встречались?  
\- Нет, милый, я вываливаю миллионы, чтобы они от тебя отвязались, и ты был только мой.  
\- Ну, значит им нужно платить больше, - Роуди поднял ноги на столешницу, скрестив щиколотки и взявшись за них руками. – А то они уходят не сразу, а когда я к ним уже привыкаю. Спасибо, старик. Хоть ты и врешь. А как ты понял, что меня бросили?  
\- Ты не начал давать мне всякие засратые советы, тайно гордясь тем, что у тебя-то все нормально.  
\- Вот ты… - Джеймс поискал глазами, чем бы в него швырнуть, но все вокруг, к несчастью, было слишком тяжелым. К тому же, все правда. Грешен был.  
Из-под пальцев Тони, бегающих по горизонтальной сенсорной панели, сыпал нежный клавишный писк, и Роудс опять загляделся, бросив этот вялый разговор на самой унылой точке.  
Слова Кармен о человеке, прекрасном в своем деле, поскреблись в память в этот момент, впустили вместе с собой и мысль, до какой степени он привык к подобному зрелищу в случае с Тони. Недоставало ему как-то этого грудного восхищения преображающим пламенем, охватывающим творца. Занимающийся делом Тони Старк был его буднями вот уже тридцать без малого лет. Где там все эти шутки про то, что их дружба в пересчете на годы не только закончила школу и институт, но уже обзавелась семьей и парой детей.  
Есть тут один нюанс, решил он, когда рука Тони зависла над панелью на секунду, а сам он, задумавшись, приоткрыл рот – совсем как тридцать лет назад, когда губы у него были глянцево-мокрые, земляничные, и нижняя легко слабела – и заковырял в носу большим пальцем, отчего смялась короткая переносица, и заволновалась вторая колеблемая ноздря.  
Роуди тихо-тихо усмехнулся в правую ладонь, приставленную ко рту таким образом, чтобы пальцы стелились по правой же щеке, и рука выгибалась с заломом в запястье. Шевельнулся только чуть-чуть свободный уголок губ, откуда и вышел воздух со смешком.  
\- Я скучал, - прошамкал он оттуда же.  
\- По кому? - отозвался Тони рассеянно.  
По тому, как ты ковыряешь в носу, мысленно пояснил Роудс, улыбаясь больше глазами, чем спрятанным под пальцами ртом.  
Ошущение, только что испытанное, аккуратно приоткрыло его грудную клетку, просунуло сначала голову, затем плечи, а затем со свистом всосалось внутрь вместе с хвостом, брыкнув кончиком напоследок. Они никогда нарочно не договаривались о том, но и так было ясно, что с началом «эры Пеппер» придется вывести из привычного взаимодействия кое-какие вещи. Но вместе с теми вещами, что должны были исчезнуть по самой простой логике, он незаметно, как ключик переложил из своего кармана в чужой, передал и другие, настоящие ценности, неузнаваемые под мнимым напылением бытовой привычки. Но оставить их себе было бы непорядочно, несправедливо по отношению к ней, эти мизерные признаки и доказательства их близости, абсолютно недостижимой для кого бы то ни было даже в приблизительной степени. Хотя бы потому что их прессовало и шлифовало время, которое в таком количестве было только у них, ну и помимо времени много всего. Почти никого не осталось в этом мире, кто близко знал бы Тони в самые беззаботные годы, каким он был и каким никогда уже не будет. Никто не сможет подтвердить, кроме Роудса, что не изменилась с юности эта его привычка: как он в задумчивости, стоя или сидя, да и лежа, играет пальцами ног – будто ими пытается повторять печатную дробь более подвижной десятки, или сыграть на маленьком пианино. А если ему сказать об этом, он туда всякий раз посмотрит с изумлением, чтобы убедиться. Тридцать лет смотрит и изумляется. Пусть даже кто-то видел это сейчас, никто не видел этого тогда, он последний может сравнить и вспомнить. Реликтовое животное. Джеймс последний может сказать, что Тони не превратился из веселого мальчика в печального взрослого, на самом деле в том мальчике всегда было что-то печальное, будто притаившееся в ожидании подходящего времени. Так ты знаешь, что кто-то опрокинет за столом свою тарелку, еще до момента, как это случится, просто исходя из положения тарелки на краю, из рисунка его размашистых жестов, из правила равновесия вещей, срабатывающего не всегда, но почти всегда. В тех случаях, когда тебе больше всего не хочется, чтобы оно сработало.  
Роудс дождался, пока Тони достаточно приблизит свою ладонь к его лицу, и громко, с рявком, щелкнул зубами в сантиметре от нее.  
\- А-ай, господи! Балда! – Старк подскочил и прижал руку к себе, утешительно поглаживая кулачок, как голову напуганного щенка.  
\- Сам балда. Чего лапы тянешь?  
\- Да ты сидишь как в трансе. Мне даже не по себе стало. Ты слышал, что я говорил?  
\- Смотря что.  
\- Я спросил, не закажешь ли ты пожрать, потому что я не могу решить. Не могу поручить это Вижну, он решит, что мне нужна индейка или креветки, а я хочу чтоб ты решил, пицца или миллион картофельных долек с голубым сыром.  
\- Почему надо выбирать?  
Старк с облегчением улыбнулся, прищелкнул пальцами, как бы говоря «вот потому тебя-то я и спросил» и хотел было отойти, но Джеймс вдруг расплел скрещенные ноги, вытянул и обхватил его за пояс.  
\- Ты чего это, чего это ты делаешь? – дивился Тони, слегка потерявший равновесие от импульса, посланного этим броском, и вся неловкая конструкция колебалась у края стола довольно опасным образом, в любой момент, казалось, готов упасть либо один из них, либо оба, либо стол со всем драгоценным оборудованием на нем.  
\- Дай подумать... Миллион картофельных долек? Ты такой голодный?  
\- Ну вообще-то да… - Тони, уверенный, что игра кратковременна, и его сейчас отпустят, попытался уйти, отчего все опять дернулось, звякнуло, Джеймс держал его крепко, от старания закусив губу. – Я по-моему ел вчера. Или нет? Какой сегодня день? Ты что, хулиганить сюда пришел?  
\- Это ж ты меня позвал, дубина. Разве нет? – Роудс аккуратно взял его приподнятые руки и медленно, совсем медленно свел их у себя на щеках. Притихший Старк чуть морщил лоб, слегка шевелил пальцами, наблюдая, как анатомически аккуратно они гнездятся в продолговатых ямках под скулами, большие - в длинных носогубных складках, указательные тянутся к уголкам глаз.  
\- Да ладно… правда? От меня Пеппер вот только ушла! – он вскинул брови, когда лицо под ладонями сдвинулось, путая освоенные ходы, и приоткрытый рот дотянулся до большого пальца, легонько закусывая зубами его подушечку.  
\- Ну, так это значит, никто не обидится, - Джеймс все так же медленно собрал его руки с лица и потянул назад и вниз, сводя их за своей спиной. Тони наконец прибился к нему плотно, близко, кончики носов заелозили друг по другу, и старковский, как и всегда, оттянулся вверх пятачком, а роудсовский сплющился совсем.  
Они крепко толкались носами, лбами, терлись щеками, высекая сухой звук царапанья бороды по выбритой коже, но все еще не целовались. Будто объедали пирог с боков, оставив напоследок ценную серединку.  
\- Постель еще не остыла… - пробормотал Тони уже шутливо, запрокинув голову и обратив к потолку ускользающий взгляд, пока Роудс целовал его в шею, в кадык, в ямку между ключиц, в мягкое местечко под бородкой.  
\- Да а нам туда зачем… - откликнулся он, и от его голоса в ухе Тони всего снизу-доверху пропесочило, на конце судороги даже челюсть закрылась со стуком. Хорошо, что не целовались – язык бы откусил, и если б только свой.  
\- Но и не тут… не тут.  
\- А что так?  
\- Высоковато!  
Тони двинул бедрами в небольшом прыжке, демонстрируя доказательство утверждения, и Роудс покатился со смеху.  
\- Коротколапая киска.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя маленькие ножки. И ручки у тебя маленькие. До чего же маленькие ручонки, просто умереть можно.  
\- Так, слушай-ка! Пошел ты вон! На себя посмотри!  
\- Маленькие ручки, - повторил задорно полковник, спрыгивая со стола и направляясь к выходу.  
\- Ты не имеешь права так говорить! – возмущался Старк, семенящий следом на своих маленьких ножках. – Ты сам коротышка! Всю жизнь был коротышкой! Я тебя перерос уже в...  
Последнее он послал ему вдогонку, взбегая по лестнице, и сверху прилетевшая в лицо футболка похоронила под собой весь дальнейший монолог, каким бы он ни был задуман.  
\- Серьезно? – воскликнул он и упер руки в бока, останавливаясь на пороге комнаты, где у строго насупленного кожаного дивана разливался, как большая молочная лужа, легкомысленный патлатый ковер. Роудс принял на нем уму непостижимую позу, подпирая кулаком висок и приглашающе почесывая пальцами взъерошенный ворс.  
\- Зато проблема высоты решена, а?  
\- В нашем возрасте как-то уже неприлично расхаживать с ковровыми ожогами на теле, - Тони подошел и прилег рядом, лицом к нему, подложив под щеку ладошку.  
\- Ну так ты будь нежнее, тигр, - как можно серьезнее сказал Джеймс и тоже опустил голову, по привычке укладывая ее на согнутую руку.  
\- То есть, теперь я тигр.  
\- Коротколапый.  
\- Убью тебя когда-нибудь, - Тони резко рванулся, явно желая принести какое-то возмездие, но вдруг ойкнул и выгнул спину. – Так, стоп, стоп, тихо.  
\- Что, чего?  
\- Под лопаткой что-то защемило. Фу как больно. Ой, ай… Так бывает иногда, если лягу неудобно…  
\- О господи, дай, где? – Роуди приподнялся, заглянул через его бок. – Давай разомну.  
\- Да, вот здесь, прямо вот. Ага… Оооо… Вот так хорошо… хорошо…  
Голос его переломился прямо на середине стона, и Тони захохотал, сначала пискляво и вымученно, сквозь улыбку, разметавшую лучи складочек и морщин по всему лицу, а потом и во весь голос. Джеймс вторил ему, так и уронив морду на его ходуном ходящий бок.  
\- Ой, нет, милый, я понимаю, что у нас кризис среднего возраста, и мы еще хотим доказать себе, что мы ого-го… И я все еще могу валять тебя по столам, снося по пути все барахло… но давай все-таки пойдем в кроватку. Ну пожалуйста. Ну хоть на диванчик.  
\- Пол вообще-то полезен для спины. Да-да… Ладно, в жопу этот ковер, в самом деле, - Роудс стал подниматься, потянул Тони за собой, помогая ему встать. – Вот тебе и прощай, молодость. Пойдем в кровать, которую не жалко изгадить маслом.  
\- О-о, как интересно.  
\- Интересно… массаж тебе сделаю, старый пень. А то замкнет тебя тут где-нибудь, слишком много всего придется объяснять.  
Ему немного жаль идею со столом, чуть больше, чем с ковром, но вообще-то Тони был прав, и лучше кровати человечество так ничего и не выдумало. Да и не до сожалений было, когда пальцы скользили по намасленной спине Тони, и его спрятанное лицо что-то передавало урчанием пышным подушкам.  
\- Гоосподи, Роооудс…  
\- Ну, ну.  
\- Ты лучший.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И я тебя трахну, но если ты меня перевернешь.  
\- Вот счастье-то, - фыркнул Джеймс саркастически, но перевернул.  
Они долго обходились друг без друга, по-настоящему долго, с двухтысячного года это был их самый долгий перерыв. Каждый пообещал себе молча не озвучивать цифру – количество лет, сделав вид, что они не посчитали в уме. И теперь приходилось пить маленькими глотками, разбавлять смехом, касаться легко и целоваться мелко, опасаясь в самом деле задохнуться во время поцелуя. Острота не пропала, невзирая на кряхтение, и больше того, во время этой длинной паузы, оказывается, в теле беззвучно ныл маленький зажим, незаметный вроде бы, из тех, что сможешь ощутить лишь когда отпустит. И кровь снова идет свободно, даже слишком. Волну, если уж она поднята, остановить невозможно. Память возвращается как прилив, не может не вернуться – сегодняшнее понимание, какой он мягкий, какой знакомый, какой желанный, как пушист ореховый запах его волос, оно все то же, неизменное, ясное, юное, как в самый первый день своего рождения. И оно старше, чем он готов признать, старше, чем кажется.  
И вспоминается заодно, какие эти его маленькие пальцы сильные, когда подхватывают, мнут, впиваются, нажимают, так безошибочно – чтоб было совсем невмоготу, и ты ни за что не хотел бы прекратить, только мучиться и мучиться.  
Да и не такие уж и маленькие, когда они внутри.  
И забывается, что ручонок этих у него всего две, а чудится что восемь, и до того они всегда где нужно и как нужно. Они наглы и вездесущи, и знают его так хорошо, как он сам себя не может знать. Не со всех сторон. Сам себя кой-где так не потрогаешь.  
Так много соли, так много масла, не кровать а сковородка. Они все вокруг извозили, будто в грязной пекарской бумаге валялись вместо белых простыней, и все не могли, не могли, не могли перестать, останавливались, как очумевшие, смотрели друг на друга, едва узнавая, целовались с ужасными пузырями и продолжали. Джеймс не мог сказать, что совсем уж стар для таких скачек, вполне же доставало сил и задора без костюма взрывы перепрыгивать. И роботов в воздухе ногами давить. И…  
Разве сравнишь это все?  
\- Чего нос повесил? – поинтересовался Тони, входя прямо в ванную, где Роудс медленно и очень вдумчиво вытирался полотенцем, не глядя притом в зеркало, перед которым стоял. Он в ответ улыбнулся, но не отвлекся – продолжал тереть, тщательно просушивая воду за ушами и в ямке под затылком, капельную россыпь на шее, теплую влагу в подмышках. Эта его кошачья скрупулезность в любом деле, хоть даже и в таком, вечно всех раздражала. Но не Тони, этого она побуждала пачкать его еще больше, чтобы начал вылизываться заново.  
Носа он не вешал, просто голова была как-то приятно пуста и свободна от мыслей, в противовес началу вечера, когда они сыпали и сыпали без удержу, едва проходя обработку в мозгу. Джеймсу, однако, было невдомек, что он одинаково выглядит, когда слишком много думает и когда не думает вовсе. Или Тони говорил ему об этом когда-то? Да, кажется, шутил на тему того, что в этом кроется одна из основных причин его карьерного успеха.  
\- Там все приехало, - Старк поднял руку с обмяклым, жирным, дрожащим от собственной тяжести и тонкости куском пиццы, свисающим и стекающим у него с руки. Роудс, из-под ресниц наблюдая, как он подплывает к его лицу, поймал уголок зубами и закусил, зажевал, чувствуя, как ползет комковатое горячее месиво ему в рот, и расплавленный сыр тянется и валится на подбородок, уже обожженный соусом. А Тони его ловит, зализывает наверх, и тоже жует и всасывает, и впихивает остатки ему в рот поцелуем, несомненно отвратительным на вид, боже, таким отвратительным, даже представлять было страшно, но вкуснее поцелуя у них отродясь не было.  
\- А миллион долек? – спросил его Джеймс, выкроив секунду, когда удалось хоть что-то проглотить.  
\- Тоже здесь.  
\- Я пересчитаю.  
\- Еще? – произнес Тони, и если бы смотрел он при этом на покусанный ломоть у себя в руке, но он смотрел ему в глаза.  
А Джеймс смотрел на его круглый нос, окунутый в соус, и едва заметно усмехнулся. Крошечно порхнул правый уголок рта, и после этой микроскопической игры лицевых мышц можно было уже ничего и не говорить, но все же он потянулся, поцеловал его, избавив от пятнышка, и куда-то сюда в ноздри шепнул:  
\- А то.


End file.
